


Winter is the Warmest Season

by SlytherinEmo (tastecherrycola)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastecherrycola/pseuds/SlytherinEmo
Summary: Reasons why Pansy hates the cold... and why Hermione loves it.





	

Pansy hates the cold.

She hates the snow, since it eventually finds its way into her boots and leaves her with uncomfortably moist socks. No amount of drying charms manage to get her fluffy socks back to they way they used to be. She hates the fact that her nose turn red and Potter would compare her to a Rudolph. Oh, she hexes him every time he begins to hum the annoying tune and yet, he never learns. She hates the ice that sticks to the pavement, making it difficult to walk across without waddling like a baby penguin. Baby penguins are adorable when they do it; Pansy was not. She hates the fact that the days seem shorter, so it feels as though you did nothing productive that day. She hates when her favorite coffee shop is packed with people. The lines are ridiculously long and it takes twice as long for her to get in and out with her order.

Hermione, on the other hand, loves everything about the cold. She loves when she can see her breath as she walks to her favorite coffee shop. She loves making snow angels on the freshly-fallen snow. She loves wrapping scarves around her girlfriend's neck, even going as far as adjusting it in public just to relish stranger's envious glances. Hermione loves pressing her cold nose against Pansy's face as she gives her a peck on the cheek. It's a win-win for her: she gets to kiss the love of her life _and_ she gets to hear Pansy's little squeals of protest as she tries to wiggle away. She also loves to press her cold feet against Pansy right before they go to bed. Pansy would retaliate by building a barrier of pillows between them, which would always end up on the floor by the next morning.

She loves how Pansy's cheeks get flushed after barely being a minute outside. She loves the cute waddle Pansy does when they get to particularly icy patch on the sidewalk. Hermione loves the look of pride on her face when she manages to get across without slipping. She also loves the little pout Pansy does after she slips on the ice, however she promises to kiss it and make it feel better later at home.

Hermione loves using the excuse of the cold weather to take hot baths with Pansy. She loves indulging her girlfriend's obsession with candles by lighting up their bedroom with one of the many scents they owned. This week it's Vanilla Bean, in honor of Hermione's favorite coffee drink.

She loves the long nights filled with baking little pastries and drinking hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and whipped cream. She loves sitting between Pansy's legs as Pansy lovingly combs through her long, curly hair and miraculously manages to tame it into a French braid.

"Even my hair loves you," she once told the green-eyed girl. Pansy then snorted softly and continued to braid the hair in front of her. She then ended up tying a green ribbon to the end of her braid. Hermione looked over her shoulder only to be greeted with a smirk and a kiss to the forehead.

Hermione especially loves cuddling with her beautiful girlfriend.

Pansy also agrees... but only if she promises to keep her freezing feet away from her.


End file.
